Girl With Girl
by Lala Hime
Summary: •Coleção de Drabbles YURI. Situações comuns do Dia a Dia• •Poderão conter insunuações de Orange,Lemon ou Yaoi.• •6/? On : Brushing•
1. Cochilo Na Sala De Aula

Vamos espalhar as sementinhas YURI pelo FF

_Vamos espalhar as sementinhas YURI pelo FF! –By: Lala e Demetria. _#informações e surtos no fim da fic#

-Você está realmente caindo de sono. –Comentou Sakura, lendo um livro qualquer, quando levantou os olhos e viu Ino bocejar pela enésima vez.

-Droga! Fiquei estudando praquela porcaria de prova de matemática até as duas da manhã, e aquela vadia, ainda por cima, falta! – Bufou enquanto esfregava os olhos com as mãos.

"Ah, a Ino é realmente chata quando está com sono." – Pensou. –Já que é aula vaga deveria tentar dormir um pouco. Encosta sua cadeira aqui do lado, e dorme em cima da minha mesa. Senão, os meninos não vão te deixar em paz. –Sugeriu, ao ver a 'ala masculina' da sala jogando bolinhas de papel uns nos outros. Ino deu um suspiro e arrastou seu assento, colocando-o o mais próximo possível da rosácea.

Sentou-se, cruzou os braços sobre a carteira escolar e enterrou a cabeça neles.

- Se eu babar... Me avisa!–Riu, adormecendo pouco tempo depois.

"Ela realmente dorme rápido..." – Observou os fios loiros que iam e vinham, devido ao ar que saía do nariz e da boca da garota. "Porca preguiçosa"

As mechas caíam harmoniosamente sobre as costas macias, e Sakura acariciou-as de modo suave.

Reparou como Ino era bonita, e sentiu um pequeno desejo de tomar-lhe os lábios.

"Oh, não Sakura. Esses pensamentos não são normais, muito menos certos!"

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastá-los.

Retomou a leitura do livro, enquanto afagava carinhosamente os cabelos da cor do Sol.

Ino riu por dentro. Não se importava em ter sido acordada, sem querer.

Mesmo que estivesse morrendo de sono, os peitos da amiga roçavam de leve no seu braço, e isso definitivamente era melhor que um cochilo na aula vaga.

Nihao, pessoas com gosto bom!

Ann-sama, obrigada pelo apoio n.n

A propósito, essa Drabble foi um **presente de aniversário ultra-atrasado pra Chibi Anne.**

Desculpa a demora, sério. E eu nem sei se você gosta de Yuri XD.

Mas muitos Halls de MELANCIA depois, a fic saiu.

Escrever Yuri é tão legal, cara! Nada ainda é clichê, não tem que se preocupar se já tem fic parecida, se vão falar que é plágio... Escrevam também! ù.ú

Ainda não sei quantas Drabbles vão ser, mas vão coisas meio 'bobinhas' do dia a dia, sabe?

Sobre preconceito com fics Yuri.

Para com quem escreve: Gente, escrever Yuri não me torna lésbica, ouviu? As autoras que escrevem Yaoi por acaso viraram homens que agarram outros?

Para com quem lê: Não tô obrigando ninguém a gostar de Yuri, se não gosta não leia. Mas você é realmente idiota, se fecha os olhos e acha que isso não existe! n.n

Entrei em greve. Já deixei quase 400 reviews #segundo Stats do FF#, então sem review, sem fic, sem capítulos, sem carne e sem rolar na grama.

Posto a próxima Drabble se ganhar, no mínimo, cinco.

A feira arrasa, então arrasem na feira! 8D


	2. Cabelos Soltos

_Vamos espalhar as sementinhas YURI pelo FF! –By Watermellon Lala-Sama e Demetria_ _Blackwell _

* * *

-Meu deus,vai chover! –Começou Tayuya,sarcástica,ao ver TenTen se aproximar. –TenTen de cabelos soltos...?! -...sem o habitual penteado de dois coques.

-Qual é o problema? Só quis mudar um pouco. –Retrucou enquanto sentia as bochechas enrubescerem de leve –Vai chover pra você,onde já se viu usar uma touca com chifres?! –Emendou,ao ver o acessório na cabeça da outra.

-Estilo,querida,estilo. E então,tá indo pra onde? –Desconversou. Era naturalmente curiosa,e desejava mais informações sobre a mudança de TenTen.

Aquilo cheirava a fofoca.

E das quentes.

A castanha ajeitou as madeixas longas sobre os ombros antes de responder.

-Pra casa da... –Foi interrompida

-Temari?

-Como você sabe?! –Indagou,surpresa. Torcia mentalmente,para que ela não visse...

A castanha corava mais e mais ao notar o dedo da outra arranhando de leve seu pescoço.

...as marcas roxas que falavam por si só.

Murmurou um 'até logo' inaudível e foi embora,apressada.

Tayuya sorriu ante aquele ato.

Certamente,daria fofoca.

E das boas.

* * *

Nihaao,pessoas com gosto boom n.n

Na verdade,minha intenção era postar a outra Drabble lá pra quarta ou quinta feira,mas as reviews foram tão kawaiizudas que me inspiraram a escrever òwó

Muito Mentos de **maçã verde** depois,a fic saiu,wee!

TenTema com um leve TenTayu (?)

Tio Kishimoto gosta de kunoichis que começam com 'T' LOL

Isso foi tão legal de escrever,cara.

Com mais cinco reviews a sua queria autora com a síndrome da carne posta a próxima,ok? 8D

A feira arrasa,ENTÃO ARRASEM NA FEIRA!

_Por questões de intenso FOGO NO RABO da Autora de postar isso logo,este capítulo não foi betado._


	3. Chantili

_Vamos espalhar as sementinhas YURI pelo FF! __**–By Watermellon Lala-Sama e Demetria Blackwell.**_

* * *

-Do quê mais precisamos? –Suspirou. Aquilo era meio cansativo.

-Deixe eu ver... –Consultava uma pequena lista. –Já pegamos manteiga,farinha,geléia...Acho em casa tem ovos e leite.

-Chantili? –Indagou Karin olhando o pequeno frasco por cima dos óculos,enquanto a funcionária passava o produto pelo caixa do supermercado. O comentário rendeu um sorriso malicioso de Sakura.

-É. Pra pôr por cima de tudo. –Sorriu estreitando os olhos.

XXX

-Hn,era pra isso então? –Lambeu os lábios antes de lamber o doce espalhado no corpo da outra.

Naquela noite,Karin comeu torta de _cerejas._

_Com muito chantili por cima._

* * *

Niihao!

HOHOHO Divertido,não? (6)'

Vocês preferem coisas mais 'quentes' assim, ou as mais 'bobinhas' mesmo? Me contem 8D

Ninguém perguntou,mas a idéia veio quando minha mãe me mandou comprar BAUNILHA #não era nem chantili,KUKUKU# e depois que o bolo ficou pronto,ela fez a cobertura com chantili e eu lambi a colher #tudo a ver,não? X3#

Tô pensando em fazer a versão YAOI dessa fic,uma coleção de Drabbles HomicumHomi. O quê vocês acham? Òwó

Pra quem tá acompanhando a 'Ilusões Do Coração',NÃO ME MATEM Ç.Ç Já tô escrevendo o quarto capítulo :X

Já sabem,né? 5 reviews e a sua autora pervertida tresloucada (?) preferida (!)(?!) posta a próxima! (L)

HOJE FOI DIA DE FEIRA,ENTÃO ARRASEM NA FEIRA! (R)


	4. Passion Fruit

_Wee! Vamos espalhar as sementinhas YURI pelo FF òwó –By Lala e Demetria._

* * *

-I-isso...é perto da...da papelaria. O-o nome é "Passion Fruit". Até... –Desligou o telefone celular com um suspiro breve.

-E então,o que acha desta aqui? –A vendedora da loja voltou trazendo diversas sugestões de roupas. –A cor azul fica linda em você! –Tentou convencer,estendendo o traje nas mãos.

Hinata timidamente apanhou a vestimenta e colocou na frente do corpo,experimentando por cima da roupa. –É m-m-meio curta...não acha..? –Enrubesceu ao ver que a peça mal chegava à metade das coxas.

-Namorado ciumento? –A funcionária comentou reparando o anel prateado nos dedos finos.

-Na-namora...do? –Corou ainda mais,especialmente ao pronunciar a última sílaba.

-Namorada –TenTen apareceu atrás da morena,tomando sua mão. –Vamos?

Hinata concordou com um leve aceno da cabeça.

Saíram da loja,deixando uma vendedora perplexa para trás.

_Que ainda tinha em mãos a micro-saia azul._

* * *

Nihaao!

Ah,como eu adoro essas Drabbles (Y) Meu xodozin XD

Sugestões me deixam ultra-elétrica,e a Rafa-chan sugeriu o casal dessa aqui.

Alguém quer sugerir mais alguma coisa?

O nome 'Passion Fruit' foi roubado do meu sutiã de frutinhas. KAWAII 8D

Eu achei tão fofinho,eu tinha que usar ele em alguma coisa òwó

Bom,é isso, Espero que gostem HOHOH

Já sabem,né?

Reviews fazer a Lala surtar e continuar com essa patacoada (?) aqui u.u


	5. Linhas Do Destino

_Vamos espelhar as sementinhas YURI pelo FF! _-By Lala e Demetria.

_Corrente de Fics YURI,WEEE! _-By Lola Spixii

* * *

-Você sabia,Testuda? Parece que existe uma linha sanguínea que começa no dedo mindinho e que vai direto ao coração. Sabia que chamam essa linha de 'Linha Do Destino'? Que quando as 'Linhas Do Destino' de um casal se entrelaçam,eles serão felizes para sempre? –Informou,completamente embevecida pela tarefa que realizava.

-Disso eu sabia,Ino Porca. Só queria saber o porquê você está amarrando nossos dedos com essa fita de cetim vermelho.

* * *

Pessoas deliciosas 8D

Ah,tô tão feliz. COMPREI POCKY °-° POCKY,GENTE,POCKY HOHOHOH /surtaebrilha

Uma menina disse que meu cabelo era legal °-° #as pontas tão brancas,quarta feira vou tingir de rosa meio arroxeado#

Um tio no ÔNIBOOOOS disse que minha unha era bonita e estilosa °-° #Preto e Amarelo#

Ah,e eu arrasei na feira. FELICIDADE EXPLODINTE °3°

Outra coisa,esse negócio das linhas é verdadeiro o.o

_Reviews?_


	6. Brushing

-Te-temari! Vai com calma,caramba!

-Mais calma que _isso?_ Já tô indo superdevagar,TenTen.

-Não tá não! Você sabe que é minha primeira vez.

-Mas nós já tentamos várias e várias vezes. Dessa vez vai ser até o fim!

-Ah,dói,dói,dói!

-Tenta relaxar,vai. Deixa a cabeça firme!

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~

-Logo logo você se acostuma.

-Pára de mexer aí dentro,Temaari!

-Quando terminar você vai adorar.

-Não quero mais,chega,tira! (?)

-TenTen. Deixa de ser estúpida,menina.

Onde já se viu,um pedaço liso e o resto duro?!

_Era a primeira vez que TenTen fazia escova nos cabelos._

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!

#desvia das pedradas,das pauladas,e das canetas sem tampa# Acho que 'demorei' é apelido,né?

Drabble mais brincadeira/surtocachorrolouco/alok que Drabble,mas,enfim,coisa boa não sai com Lala lavando louça (?)

E FALAÍ,VOCÊS ACHARAM QUE ERA OUTRA COISA,SUAS EROS! (6)' –QQQQQQ

E Rebecca,eu podia jurar que ouvi sua risada (que eu não conheço,por sinal) enquanto escrevia isso.

Reviews?


End file.
